


Strays

by kitausu



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three scenes from the lives of Simon, Kieren, and Philip after Amy's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strays

**Author's Note:**

> I have almost no idea what this is or where this came from. I've never even really thought of this threesome until now.

(1)

Kieren smiled sadly as he dropped the last box in the living room. Moving into the bungalow wasn’t ideal, but honestly it was better than staying with his family at this point.

He loved them, he really did, but he couldn’t deal with knowing they were going to call the PDS hotline every time he lost his temper. Living people lose their temper all the time, he wasn’t sure why it wasn’t allowed for him, but that wasn’t the point.

Living together was going to be good, for him, for his relationship with Simon.

He let himself enjoy the feel of the wind brushing across his cheek from the open door as he listened to Simon’s footsteps come up behind him. He had started to really warm up in the past week, something that had made Simon become increasingly protective.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Simon’s lips brushed lightly against the back of his neck as his arms settled around his waist.

“Hey,” Kieren turned in the embrace to slip his arms around Simon’s neck.

“Got everything out of the car?”

“Yup.” Kieren leaned forward for a quick kiss that turned slow and deep as Simon hauled him closer.

Kieren pulled back with a gasp, “Hey, hey, hold up. Hey, “

Simon continued trailing kisses down his neck, nosing Kieren’s shirt out of the way to bite gently at his collarbone.

“Simon, come on, we have, we need to unpack,” Kieren groaned, tilting his head back to give Simon better access.

“Later.”

(2)

To be honest, Simon kind of viewed Philip as a stray Kieren had picked up on the side of the road. In a lot of ways he didn’t want him there, didn’t appreciate the awkward times when he walked in on them kissing or the way he would sit and just brood for hours on the couch.

But other times he just felt so badly for him. Amy’s death hadn’t been easy on anyone that knew her, but the loss had hit Philip particularly hard. Which was why he only complained a little after the latest interruption.

It had been a good morning, a great morning. Simon settled between Kieren’s legs as they kissed with the other perched on the kitchen counter. Kieren tilted his head back to thud against the cabinet as Simon bit down hard at the side of his next.

Kieren had finally wrapped his arms and legs around him, and Simon was seriously considering trying to carry him to their bed when Philip walked in.

In his defense he had tried to back out quietly but ended up tripping over a pair of Kieren’s shoes in the hall.

Simon had groaned in resignation and rested his head on Kieren’s shoulder as his boyfriend laughed.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I was just going to get a glass of water. I’ll come back…” Philip stuttered, still trying to untangle his feet from Kieren’s trainers.

Kieren had just called him back and handed him a glass from the cabinet he had just been blocking.

But even as frustrating as those little events were, it was normal now, the three of them living together. Simon, Kieren, and Philip in Amy’s little old bungalow.

(3)

Kieren was sleeping more and more now, almost a full eight hours a night. Simon had only managed about four at most, but it seemed to be getting a little long every week. And Philip slept forever, curling around Simon’s pillow the moment he slipped from the bed.

Simon smiled a little as the two men in his life shifted to fill the empty space he left. Philip pulled Kieren closer, their legs tangled with his pillow squished between them.

Simon ran his fingers lightly through Philip’s hair, smirking as the man pushed subconsciously into his touch.

Their relationship had started as wound care. Something to hold Philip together after Amy. But the pretense had grown flimsy quick and then dropped all together.

Somehow this ridiculous human had worked his way into Simon and Kieren’s relationship with the same quiet, intense, awkward way he did everything.

Simon wandered into the kitchen and started pulling out food and bowls. He still couldn’t stomach more than a bite or two of beans on toast, but Philip was human and Kieren’s appetite grew every day. He could almost eat an entire sandwich now.

He made simple stuff, cut up fruit, scrambled eggs, made toast. But the sound alone had Kieren wandering into the kitchen, bleary eyed Philip in tow.

“Hey,” Simon kissed them each as they passed him for the table.

He watched as Philip rested his head on Kieren’s shoulder in his peripheral vision and started to doze again.

Sometimes it still struck him as strange how easily their relationship had opened for Philip. He knew it wasn’t usual, but it worked for them. It was good for them.


End file.
